


Провинности

by Komissar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Love Bites, M/M, Not copy to another site, Post-Canon, Punishment, Rating: NC17, Whipping, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Написано на DBH Kink Fest 2.0Заявка II-19: Хэнк Андерсон/Коннор. Порка и отчитывание за какой-нибудь проступок
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	Провинности

— Я могу что-нибудь ещё для вас сделать, лейтенант? — довольно промурлыкал Коннор, подключаясь к терминалу и скидывая туда результаты экспресс-анализа вещдоков по очередному делу. 

Которые он только что самым наглым образом перелизал на глазах у Хэнка — и половины сотрудников участка, откровенно наслаждавшихся представлением. Нет, Коннор не делал этого пошло и откровенно, он прежде всего работал. Однако любой человек, обладающий хотя бы толикой воображения, мог легко достроить себе какую угодно картинку. Хэнк понимал: это здорово помогало скрасить унылые трудовые будни, а кое-кому и пофантазировать о симпатичном андроиде в их постели, но чёрт возьми! Иногда Коннор увлекался и терял чувство меры, и вообще эти его выкрутасы заставляли Хэнка дико ревновать. Не говоря уже о том, каких трудов стоило изображать безразличие, когда внутри всё полыхало от желания отобрать у гадёныша пакость и тут же разложить его на рабочем столе, выебать так, чтобы тот неделю сидеть не мог. 

— Я тебя выдеру, — тихо и с чувством пообещал Хэнк. 

Представление закончилось, коллеги с лёгким разочарованием вернулись к своим делам. Никто больше не смотрел и можно было наконец поговорить. 

— О, — Коннор ехидно закатил глаза. — То есть, в цирк меня сдавать ты уже передумал?  
А понизить до помощника кофеварки? И за уши уже можно не беспокоиться? 

Хэнк вздохнул. Коннор мог играть в это бесконечно, особенно если давать ему повод. А он, грешен, по первости не сдерживался — давал. Теперь Коннор вспоминал его выражения с завидным постоянством. Похоже, его такое очень развлекало. 

— В восемь жду тебя дома, — отрезал Хэнк, не собираясь продолжать разговор. 

Иначе рабочий день окончательно пойдёт насмарку, а этого позволять себе больше было никак нельзя. 

Коннор мгновенно преобразился. Глаза у него вспыхнули от радости, засияли тёплыми золотистыми искрами. Губы дрогнули в едва заметной лёгкой улыбке. Из ехидного засранца он превратился в милейшее в мире существо за какую-нибудь только долю секунды. 

— Как прикажете, лейтенант. 

Хэнк нахмурился и отвёл глаза, чтобы не поддаться сладкому чувству всепоглощающей нежности от этой улыбки и не прощать хулиганские выходки. По крайней мере, вот так запросто. 

_***_

Спальня для его задумки не годилась. Хэнк постоял немного в дверях, прикидывая так и этак, но выходило, что по-любому будет неудобно. Что ж, значит, гостиная. 

Пока он готовил место, отвлекал себя от горячих картинок с участием Коннора в голове мыслями о каких-то бытовых заботах и всякой чепухе типа спора о неправильно выписанных штрафах за парковку между патрульными в ДПД. Вообще не его забота, но помогало слегка переключить мозги. 

Наконец всё было готово. Хэнк оглядел то, что получилось. Да, вот так хорошо. Теперь места точно хватит. 

После он принял душ, натянул свободные домашние штаны и синюю футболку — Коннору  
нравился синий цвет — и, прошлёпав босыми ногами на кухню, задумчиво уставился на бутылку виски на полке. Пару глотков, чисто для настроения? Он уже протянул было руку, но потом передумал. Нет, не стоит. Не сегодня, ему нужна твёрдая рука. 

Ровно в восемь Коннор позвонил в дверь. Пунктуальный, как и всегда. Хэнк не сомневался — секунда в секунду, по нему время запросто можно отмерять. 

— Хэнк, — Коннор одарил его таким взглядом, словно они не расстались всего лишь пару часов назад, а прошла как минимум неделя. — Я принёс фильм, где играют только актёры-андроиды. Представляешь, уже сняли про нашу Кибер-революцию, любопытно взглянуть. 

— Ага, скидывай в телевизор, — Хэнк закрыл за ним дверь, и Коннор тут же обнял его за шею, прижимаясь носом, а затем и губами к щеке. Хэнк быстро чмокнул его в висок, подметив частое мигание диода — передача данных уже пошла. — Но сегодня никаких фильмов. 

— Почему? — по голосу было слышно, что Коннор совсем не против пожертвовать совместным просмотром ради других занятий, Хэнк хорошо знал этот его тон. 

— Сегодня ты будешь наказан, — сообщил Хэнк, слегка похлопав его по заднице. — Как я и обещал. 

— Ты всё ещё сердишься на меня за то маленькое представление в участке? — Коннор тихо рассмеялся, выворачиваясь из объятий и замер, оглядывая небольшие, но всё-таки изменения в гостиной. 

— Так значит, признаёшь, что делал это специально? 

— А какое будет наказание? — судя по задумчивому тону, Коннор прикидывал варианты, исходя из отодвинутого к книжным шкафам дивана, убранного журнального столика и занявшего его место кресла. 

— Суровое. Раздевайся. 

Коннор оглянулся на него, но Хэнк состроил непроницаемое лицо, впрочем, понимая — это не помешает сканировать его физиологические параметры. Надеялся, что и сканирование мало даст, он пока ещё не был так уж сильно возбуждён. И слава богу, Коннор не умел читать мысли! 

— Хэнк, что ты задумал? 

Не отвечая, Хэнк прошёл мимо него и сел на диван, чтобы получше видеть. Коннор склонил голову набок. Прикусил губу. Его диод замерцал с удвоенной силой. 

— Я жду.

Коннор прищурился, услышав строгий тон. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал спорить, вместо этого принимаясь делать что сказано. Скинул обувь. Аккуратно снял и повесил на вешалку у двери форменный пиджак. Затем вернулся, встав перед Хэнком, и принялся медленно распускать галстук. 

Наблюдать за ловкими, точными движениями его пальцев доставляло массу удовольствия. Хэнку нравилось, как Коннор всё делал — спокойно, не рисуясь, не копируя стриптизёров из видео в интернете. Он просто был сам собой. Аккуратным, даже деловитым, собранным. 

Только выражение глаз не прятал — в них явно читалось ожидание и соблазнительная заинтересованность. 

Хэнка это заводило похлеще любого порно. 

Слегка улыбнувшись, Коннор взялся за пуговицы своей рубашки, и тут не удержался — немного подразнил, позволив тонкой белоснежной ткани медленно соскальзывать с плеч, не торопясь поскорее избавиться от неё. 

— Дальше? — он коснулся ремня на поясе, но остановился и вопросительно приподнял брови. 

Хэнк молча кивнул. 

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты мне помог, — сообщил Коннор, резко дёргая замок на молнии ширинки вниз. Провёл раскрытыми ладонями по бёдрам, спуская джинсы. — Но раз уж ты сегодня ленивый, так и быть. Скажи, а наказать мне себя тоже самому прикажешь? Принять одну из твоих любимых поз и сделать всё самостоятельно? А ты посмотришь, да? Кстати, мне нравится, когда ты смотришь, это будет приятное наказание. Или встать перед тобой на колени, а ты грубо трахнешь меня в рот? Пожалуй, нет, не сходится. Хотя против этого тоже не возражаю. Или ты завалишь меня на это кресло и как следует отымеешь? Хэнк! Расскажи. Интересно же. 

Коннор наконец справился с нижним бельём и теперь стоял перед Хэнком полностью обнажённый. 

Хэнк позволил себе с полминуты полюбоваться им — его совершенной мужской фигурой, чётко очерченной линией плеч с россыпью рыжеватых веснушек, тёмными сосками, плоским животом с едва заметными кубиками мышц, длинными прямыми ногами и небольшим, но красиво вылепленным членом. Волос на теле Коннор принципиально не отращивал. 

Под внимательным взглядом он шагнул вперёд, отбросив подальше одежду, и тогда Хэнк поднялся. 

— Почти угадал, — он взял Коннора за запястье, потянул к креслу и заставил согнуться, укладывая животом на спинку. 

Коннор охнул, упираясь локтями в сиденье и встал на цыпочки, чтобы не болтаться ногами в воздухе. Потом осторожно опустился на ступни, словно проверяя свою способность растягиваться. Но тут Хэнк всё просчитал — он сможет стоять, без проблем. 

— Хороший вариант… Но так я не смогу тебя видеть! — пожаловался Коннор, пытаясь изогнуться и взглянуть на Хэнка. 

— А тебе и не надо. Теперь отключи свои мозги, не двигайся и слушай внимательно. Повторять не буду. 

Хэнк огладил его по так удобно выставленной заднице, слегка сжал пальцы, с удовольствием ощущая тёплую, упругую кожу. Немного помял её. Коннор затих, и Хэнк почти физически ощутил его внимание. Внимание и любопытство. О да, он мог себе представить — Коннор изнывал от любопытства, ведь ничего подобного с ним раньше не случалось. 

Хэнк усмехнулся и достал заготовленный заранее инструмент — тонкую и гибкую ротанговую трость с удобной для держания рукояткой. Лёгкая, подвижная и хлёсткая штука. Простая в применении. Самое то для наказания непослушных андроидов — он сразу понял, как только увидел. А Коннор так давно и активно нарывался, что устоять перед искушением не было никаких сил. 

— Сейчас ты получишь десять ударов в наказание за свои художества. Считать будешь вслух. Если пропускаешь — не засчитывается, буду пороть до тех пор, пока не назовёшь цифру. Всё ясно? 

— Ударов чем? Дай взглянуть. 

Коннор зашевелился, пытаясь приподняться, но Хэнк надавил ладонью ему на спину, жестом потребовав стоять смирно, и РК ехидно фыркнул, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные ладони. 

— Хэнк, ну зачем же так буквально подходить к обещанию меня выдрать! — его голос прозвучал приглушённо, но в нём безошибочно угадывалось весёлое изумление. Похоже, он и правда не ожидал, что Хэнк претворит своё обещание в жизнь, и теперь просчитывал, как на это реагировать. — У этого слова есть и другие значения, знаешь ли. Может быть, начнём с альтернативных вариантов? 

Хэнк отступил на шаг и молча хлестнул его по ягодицам, в треть силы. По комнате разнёсся звук звонкого шлепка, Коннор резко охнул — похоже, что от неожиданности, а не от боли, и замолчал. Должно быть, прикидывал, чем это его прикладывают. Хэнк выждал несколько секунд, и, не услышав ответа, хлестанул снова, на этот раз чуть сильнее, требуя реакции. 

— Один. 

— Так-то лучше. В последний месяц ты вёл себя очень плохо, Коннор, — Хэнк резко взмахнул рукой, и ударил почти в то же место, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как трость врезается в гладкую кожу ягодиц, чуть приподнимая её. Коннор едва заметно дёрнулся, но не издал ни звука. 

— Два. 

— Испытывал моё терпение день за днём, вынуждал ревновать, — Хэнк почувствовал, как ему стало жарче, и хлестнул снова, на этот раз повыше, ближе к пояснице. Коннор тихо зашипел сквозь зубы и немного расставил ноги, раскрываясь, отчего Хэнк ощутил быстрый сильный спазм внизу живота. Так захотелось вцепиться обеими руками, растянуть ещё шире, что по ладоням пошёл горячий зуд. 

— Три. 

— Вижу, тебе нравится меня провоцировать, мелкий засранец. Или твоя чёртова система просто не знает, что такое — быть послушным мальчиком, а? 

Четвёртый удар был интенсивнее и чувствительнее предыдущего. Хэнк заметил, как Коннор сжал кулаки и крепко ткнулся в них лицом. Казалось, это невозможно, но он вытянулся ещё больше, словно подставляясь под трость. На его идеально ровных полукружиях ягодиц проступили слабые розовые пятна — единственная видимая реакция на порку. Хэнк не ожидал, что будут вообще хоть какие-то следы, эта, чёрт бы её побрал, искусственная кожа… скин. Выходит, что-то всё-таки есть. Матерь Божья, как хорошо! Вот бы ещё они остались. 

— Четыре. Видишь, я слушаюсь, я считаю, — голос Коннора сбойнул, выдавая электронные хрипы. Он сильно зажмурился, переступил с ноги на ногу, шумно и долго выдохнул, поводя плечами. 

— Много болтаешь. 

Хэнк принялся наносить удары чаще и резче, чувствуя, как упруго трость встречается с телом и любуясь покрасневшей кожей, почти физически ощущая исходящий от неё жар. Коннор всегда нагревался во время секса, а теперь, казалось, прямо-таки полыхал, хоть Хэнк и не прикоснулся к нему сам ни разу. Он понемногу наращивал силу, не позволяя Коннору привыкать к постоянству и расслабляться, вынуждал ждать, как же будет дальше. 

На восьмом ударе Коннор перестал считать, громко застонал, начал дрожать и ёрзать, потираясь о бархатистую обивку кресла, попеременно подниматься на носки, извиваясь и подставляя то одну, то другую ягодицу, словно предвосхищая, куда Хэнк хлестнёт на этот раз. Заскрёб ногтями по сиденью кресла, бешено царапая ткань. 

Хэнк сам уже тяжело дышал, возбуждённый от зрелища, острых ощущений и чувства контроля. Он не ожидал, что ему настолько понравится наказывать вот так. Сейчас Коннор принадлежал ему, как никогда раньше — целиком и полностью, позволяя делать с собой всё, что угодно и похоже, получая от этого своё удовольствие. Сердце безумно колотилось, подступая куда-то к горлу. На лбу проступила испарина. 

— Не слышу тебя. Счёт! — резко напомнил Хэнк после третьего незапланированного удара, заодно проверяя, отреагирует ли Коннор на его голос или совсем теряет контроль, и пора с этим что-то сделать. 

Коннор всхлипнул и снова застонал, выгибаясь навстречу частым шлепкам. Поджал одну ногу и тут же опустил её, свёл и снова широко расставил бёдра. 

— Вот как, значит, — хрипло протянул Хэнк. — А ну, повторяй за мной: всю неделю я буду послушным мальчиком. 

— Всю… Неделю. — Коннор запнулся, задышал ещё чаще, опять сжал ноги после очередного удара. Хэнк увидел, как яркие красные пятна на его заднице начали перемежаться резко светлеющими участками, из-под которых проступал матовый белый пластик. — Я буду… послушным мальчиком. Всю неделю… я буду послушным… буду… девять! 

Хэнк усмехнулся, последним ударом хлёстко и со всей силой, на которую был сейчас способен, прикладывая его точно по месту, где ягодицы соединялись с бёдрами. Коннор с протяжным стоном тут же раздвинул ноги. Его крупно затрясло, выгнуло от хаотичных микродвижений, скин «поплыл» пятнами уже по всему телу. Хэнк не видел диода, но мог бы поспорить — там стабильно красный. 

— Д-десять, — с хрипом выдавил Коннор в промежутках между спазмами, и через минуту обмяк, застыв неподвижно. 

Хэнк отложил трость и помог ему подняться, набросил на плечи приготовленный заранее плед, укутывая в тёплую мягкую ткань. Коннор двигался механически, не открывая глаз и явно не приходя в полное сознание. 

Но когда они сели на диван, сам обнял Хэнка и устроил голову у него на плече. 

Хэнк медленно и длинно выдохнул, попытавшись унять колотящееся сердце и немного расслабиться. В животе заболело от нереализованного желания, но он сжал зубы и запустил ладонь в волосы Коннора, мягко потрепал, погладил, собираясь этим ограничиться и дать ему отдохнуть. Не был уверен, что сейчас тот готов на продолжение. 

Но Коннор заворочался, приподнялся, запрокидывая голову — и Хэнк ответил на проявленное желание, коснулся губами его губ, покрывая их короткими поцелуями. 

Коннор замер с закрытыми глазами, принимая ласку и перестав дышать, а потом вдруг резко и очень чувствительно куснул Хэнка. Тот непроизвольно отшатнулся, мгновенно теряя выдержку, и дал ему пощёчину прежде, чем успел подумать. Теряя самоконтроль, содрал плед, яростно отшвырнув куда-то назад блядскую тряпку и подмял под себя, по ходу разбираясь с руками и ногами — Коннор извивался под ним, фыркал, громко, жарко дышал и никак не хотел раскладываться как следует. Сопротивлялся, выворачивался, вынуждая применять силу, чтобы получить желаемое. Наконец Хэнк прижал его за горло, чувствуя под ладонью жёсткий корпус, и Коннор резко замер. Только оскалился, показывая зубы, и показательно облизнулся. Потёрся горячим бедром о бок Хэнка, поднимая задницу и подставляясь — не факт, что без подвоха. 

Который, конечно, тут же обнаружился. 

— Блядь, — с досадой ругнулся Хэнк, уже прижавший головку члена к бархатистой, соблазнительно упругой тёплой плоти между ног Коннора. Отдавшись порыву, забыл обо всём на свете. — Тут где-то… под тобой. Поищи. 

— Привередничаешь, — дразняще протянул Коннор, потираясь о его член, и Хэнк зашипел от остроты ощущений. — Ты такой неженка, Хэнк. Дай ещё я помогу тебе совсем раздеться, это же так неудобно, когда ткань трётся, ммм? 

— Твою ж мать, — Хэнк сжал руку на его горле, проминая кожу, и пихнул пальцы свободной руки в рот, чтобы остановить словесный поток. Коннор жадно обхватил их, втянул до упора и принялся сосать, сильно прикусывая и потираясь языком. Хэнк гладил его внутри, чувствуя небольшие скользкие выпуклости, которых у человека просто быть не могло — и с силой придавил их, отчего Коннор застонал, пытаясь запрокинуть голову назад. Ухватился за ворот футболки Хэнка, бессистемно дёргая её. Это и правда было дискомфортно, отвлекало от влажного тёплого рта и обвивающих его бёдер. Хэнк потянул пальцы на себя, и Коннор снова его укусил, не отпуская сразу — за что получил ещё один шлепок по губам и довольно ухмыльнулся. Вместе они кое-как стянули с Хэнка одежду, и Коннор тут же выгнулся, принимаясь тереться крепко стоящим членом о его живот. 

— Да ты найдёшь её или нет! — зарычал Хэнк, вздрагивая и задыхаясь от желания наконец ему всадить. 

Сжал его бедро, шлёпнул, подгоняя. Коннор поёрзал, шаря рукой под собой, и наконец Хэнк услышал волшебный скрип пластиковой крышки, а потом и почувствовал влажную, скользкую ладонь между их телами. По члену потекло, Коннор обхватил его, размазывая смазку, и нетерпеливо прижал к своей дырке. Хэнк толкнулся вперёд, и тут же задрожал от яркости ощущений — Коннор сжимался и вынуждал его побороться за каждый сантиметр, не впуская сразу. Тело уже готово было взорваться оргазмом — слишком Хэнк был возбуждён, чтобы вытерпеть такое, но тут Коннор вцепился зубами ему в шею, сильно втягивая кожу и чуть ли не пережёвывая. 

Резкая боль немного отрезвила, и Хэнк, зарычав, с удвоенной силой принялся вбиваться в него, теряя остатки разума от безумного сочетания боли и удовольствия, сопровождая каждое движение резкими шлепками. По бедру, по заднице, по бокам, куда только мог дотянуться. Коннор сжимался внутри сильнее и сильнее от каждого удара, беспорядочно кусал Хэнка за плечи и вылизывал собственные укусы, прижимал так крепко, словно хотел размазать по себе. Не выдержав, Хэнк схватил его за волосы, сжал и потянул назад, отдирая от себя и заставляя смотреть в глаза. 

— Хэнк, кончай в меня, — попросил Коннор, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо. 

Хэнк немного ослабил хватку и поцеловал его. 

Оргазм пришёл быстро и так мощно, что Хэнк на какие-то доли секунды отключился, полностью выпадая из реальности, способный только на ощущение безумного, дичайшего удовольствия. Всё тело полыхало, шея и плечи саднили от укусов, а Коннор громко и сладко застонал ему в рот, кончив одновременно.

Потом они долго лежали молча. Хэнк почти сразу задремал, чувствуя, как Коннор медленно перебирает его волосы — и сквозь дрёму ласково коснулся губами его щеки. 

Слишком сегодня было сильно и ярко, слишком много новых ощущений, которые Хэнку очень понравились. И Коннору, судя по его реакциям, тоже. 

_***_

— Коннор, твою мать! 

Коннор, вдохновенно облизывающий кружку, из которой несколько минут назад пил подозреваемый, оторвался от своего занятия и вопросительно глянул на Хэнка. 

— Вы чем-то недовольны, лейтенант? 

Хэнк с ругательством поправил чёртов шарф на шее, мимоходом проклиная любопытных коллег, уже успевших сделать несколько предположений и даже угадать, отчего это он внезапно заделался таким модником. Разумеется, коллеги были посланы далеко и надолго. 

А Коннор, последние пару дней передвигающийся по участку с исключительно гордым видом, снова принялся за старое. Ну вот что с ним делать? 

— Мне кто обещал быть хорошим мальчиком? — тихо, едва шевеля губами, прорычал Хэнк, не в силах терпеть до конца представления. — Всю неделю, между прочим. 

— О, но мы же не уточнили конкретные сроки. Поэтому я решил, что могу выбрать любые даты — как тебе неделя с 11 ноября 2079 года? 

Хэнк мысленно застонал — засранец выступил в своём репертуаре… и явно напрашивался на второй заход. 

— В следующий раз я тебе составлю подробный договор и заставлю подписаться под каждым, блядь, словом. 

— С нетерпением буду этого ждать… мой лейтенант. 

Коннор пристально глянул на шею Хэнка и самодовольно улыбнулся.


End file.
